A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of learning assistance tools and techniques, and in particular, to computerized systems that can be used in training or learning programs for such things as hearing, speech, reading, writing, mathematics, and language skills.
B. Problems in the Art
Through history many attempts have been made to facilitate more efficient learning of what will be called rule-based systems. Examples are speech and language skills, and mathematical skills. Historically, and yet today, the most conventional learning methods use repetitive, rote learning, which includes teacher/student interaction.
For example, teaching of reading or writing generally involves repetitive exercises by the learner, beginning with very basic, simple tasks and progressing through more and more difficult tasks. This obviously is "labor" intensive, both from the standpoint of the learner and any teacher or assistant that is monitoring or assisting in the learning exercises. Teachers must spend significant amounts of hands-on time, particularly with students that have special needs or learning difficulties.
This type of "manual" learning training is therefore time and resource intensive. It also is susceptible to a certain amount of subjectivity on the part of either student or teacher. Still further it relies significantly on the discipline, interest, and skills of student and teacher.
A more concrete example is as follows. A young student with hearing impairment is to begin to learn to decode spoken language. A teacher, with or without the assistance of recorded sound, repetitively presents spoken words to the student and attempts to train recognition of spoken language. Pictures or other perceivable information can be manually presented to the student along with the spoken words. The teacher decides the pace and content of each lesson and controls the progression of the student subjectively.
The time and effort of the teacher is critical to success of the program. Such valuable one-on-one learning is extremely valuable, and therefore difficult to obtain for a wide range of students. Therefore, one-on-one teaching time is in many cases by necessity essentially rationed. Students are left to practice or train on their own, or without expert assistance. A deficiency in this arrangement is the lack of supervision and the reliance on the individual for progress. Still further, standardized training materials may not function well for students with atypical or problematic learning or perception skills.
Attempts at improvement in this area have involved development of somewhat automated or computerized training systems. A substantial number of interactive computerized systems are based primarily on game-type exercises which present tasks which demand a right or wrong answer. The student simply takes the "test" and is scored on the number of right or wrong answers. The primary deficiency in such systems is the lack of flexibility for students with different learning styles or capabilities.
Such a student just may not function efficiently in a stark "right" or "wrong" question/answer system.
Still further, such present day interactive systems are somewhat limited in that they are directed only to fairly narrow, limited aspects of learning or training relating to certain subject matter.
Systems have therefore been developed, called individual learning systems (ILS) that attempt to tailor the learning task to individual students. These systems are still based primarily on right or wrong answers, and even though somewhat individualized, are not as flexible as might be desired.
The present state of the art therefore lacks flexibility. There is no satisfactory system that can be used for wide variety of individualized problems or learning skills, or which is applicable to a wide range of standard course contents or a wide variety of courses. Still further, the state of the art has room for improvement in the way special learning problems are handled. In effect, many allegedly high technology individualized computerized systems may be no better, or even worse than, training on a one-on-one basis with a human teacher.
Additionally, a need exists in the art for a powerful training and learning system that is integratable with a number of different learning tasks and subject matter. A need exists with regard to efficiency in terms of economical allocation of resources, speed in terms of providing the most efficient progress for individualized learning skills, incentive in terms of providing motivation for learners and/or teachers to succeed and progress at the most beneficial rate; all to maximize the learning potential and success for the least amount of time and dollars.
It is widely acknowledged that education is truly a key to many facets of life. In fact, education is and historically has been, in the United States and many countries, a leading public policy priority. Therefore, improvements in the ability to provide learning, from the standpoint of meaningful success for the students, as well as efficient allocation of resources towards that end, should be a primary goal of all levels of government and its citizens. Studies have shown that one root of illiteracy is lack of foundational learning and training by the first grade level. A need therefore exists regarding efficient and effective training of pre-reading skills for first graders and even kindergartners. The ability of children this age to self-teach is minimal. Therefore, an effective automated learning assistance system would be of tremendous value to children, as well as society in general, if viewed from a long-term perspective.
Additionally, there is great need and increasingly reduced resources for assisting in learning for deaf or the hearing impaired, particularly younger children who would value greatly from speech perception and reading training.
C. Objectives and Advantages of the Invention
It is therefore a principle object and advantage of the present invention to provide an interactive learning assistance system which improves upon the state of the art or solves many problems in the state of the art.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide a system as above described which:
Allows most efficient learning, and accommodates different ways of learning both for normal and problem learners.
Provides a process-oriented learning training system rather than simply right/wrong learning training.
Provides a system that is dynamic in the sense that it is self-adjusting to different learners' speeds, styles, and needs.
Is multisensory and perceptually based.
Allows discovery and exploration for learning rather than imposed rules for learning.
Does not focus on a presumed learning technique for everyone.
Is truly individualized for each learner.
Is flexible but integrateable to many applications and needs.
Allows selection or imposition of various performance strategies and levels.
Provides for on-call reporting to allow evaluation of progress and changing of strategies at any time.
Allows continuous and comprehensive recordation of user responses to derive learning styles along with performance criteria.
Can be used for a variety of learning, including speech perception, vocabulary, reading, mathematics, geography, language (English and foreign) and other rule-based subject matter.
Empowers efficiency in learning including improved speed in learning which translates into more efficient use of time and money.
Is substantially automated and automatic in its dynamic adjustment to learning styles.
Allows a number of options and features which can enhance learning, for example, interjecting background noise over speech recognition training stimuli for those who are hard of hearing.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.